


there's something sweet

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Glasses, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Two men, their kid, and some glasses.





	there's something sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laronia/gifts).



> "Ohhh, please, do we get to read how they are going to buy glasses? And Alyosha trying a lot of colorful sunglasses? That would be SO adorable *-*"
> 
> WISH GRANTED :3

The frames were incredibly identical to Yuuri's, but red rather than blue. 

 

Victor had tried on about a dozen pairs while their eyes were darting back and forth between the mirror and Alyosha, who was wearing a pair of green sunglasses. However, Victor and Yuuri were starting to get oddly attached to this particular pair, going back to them after briefly looking at the other ones.

 

"So, how do these look? Do I look dignified? Dad-like?" Victor asked him, eyes sparkling underneath the sample lenses, a slim scratch on the surface in front of Victor's iris.

 

Yuuri nodded as he laughed softly. "Definitely dad-like. I guess I was wrong, you really can pull off these frames. You're thirty-four years old," he said, lightly teasing. "How can you still pull off  _anything_ you put on? That's so unfair."

 

Victor slid the glasses off, giving him a wry look as Alyosha took his turn in the mirror, peering at his reflection. "You remember the green and red swim trunks from last summer?"

 

Yuuri winced at the reminder. They looked _disastrous_. "Okay, not anything."

 

"Still a great trip, though."

 

"Definitely."

 

Turning to the boy sitting on his lap, Victor slid the glasses back on and met their son's eyes in the mirror. "What do you think, Alyosha? Does your Papa still look handsome?"

 

Gazing at their reflections thoughtfully, Alyosha asked, "Why do you need glasses like Tou-san?"

 

"Sometimes people's eyes need a little help," Victor told him, resting his chin on top of Alyosha's head. "Especially when they get old like me."

 

Yuuri edged into the reflection, aiming a dry look at his husband. "Are you implying that I was old when I was  _seven?"_

 

"Yes, I am," Victor said as he and Yuuri broke into giggles at the same time, Alyosha watching them with a little smile.


End file.
